


TLC

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [17]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Oops. Xander did it again.Sequel to "The Best Medicine."
Relationships: Ryona Mi'haden/Traveler
Series: Requests [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 4





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> For Aqua featuring their OC Xander. This is also a sequel to "The Best Medicine." Thank you so much, Aqua!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The same lights greeted him when Xander opened his eye and his first thought was that, in all honesty, it was getting kind of old.

The infirmary greeted him as his first sight upon waking and he bit back a sigh while he waited for consciousness to return fully. Ryona was probably going to have his head for not taking better care of himself, but in Xander’s defense, it really hadn’t been his fault that time. Mostly. Sort of. Not completely anyway. Okay, it really had been his fault.

The next thing he became aware of was his ever patient lover tending to a wound at his shoulder. Ryona didn’t look pleased, but beneath that, he could see the worry. She always worried for him and Xander felt like an ass for causing it. What had he ever done to deserve such an angel?

“So here we are. Again,” she said flatly as she worked, closing up a wound, her golden gaze focused on her task.

“Again,” he muttered, barely resisting the urge to cringe at himself. He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are. I’m getting tired of fixing you up, Xander. You’re in here far too often for my liking.” Though the words were meant to be stern, he saw them for what they were. Reaching out, he lifted a hand to stroke along her arm gently enough so as not to deter from her work.

“I’m sorry,” Xander repeated, the words just as sincere as the first time he’d uttered them moments before. He knew that likely wouldn’t be the last time that phrase would leave his lips before the day was out. He’d mean it every single time afterward too.

“I know,” she said again, then sighed, picking up another tool and going back to work on his shoulder. Then it seemed her gaze wandered over him briefly and Ryona was seeking a distraction. “You’ll have a scar unfortunately. But I don’t think you’re much bothered by that.”

It was true. Xander really wasn’t. Just one more to add to the collection of scars he already sported. At least it wasn’t on his face, he supposed, not that he was vain enough that it would matter. He shook his head silently to express his agreement of her assessment. His body was a canvas, evidence of past battles or accidents, he wasn’t sure, but a canvas all the same, scars trailing across his skin in various places. 

When she finished mending his wound, Ryona set her tools aside to be cleaned later and traced a hand across the newly healed scar tissue. He shivered, watching pale blue fingers tracing over pink flesh. He didn’t dare interrupt her. It just felt so good when she touched him.

“I can’t help wondering where you got all of these,” she mused as her hand trailed down his shoulder over his chest, fingers tracing the scars that she found along the way.

“I honestly have no idea. All part of a past that just isn’t there anymore,” Xander murmured, shrugging one shoulder while being careful not to dissuade her exploration. “I don’t know where I got them, but I don’t care that they’re there. Though I suppose for this new one my best response would be ‘you should see the other guy’?”

Ryona giggled, shaking her head. “I shouldn’t laugh at that, but you really did a number on that Kitalphan.”

“Well, I mean, if he was going to start something…” Xander breathed a soft, content sounding sigh as her fingers continued their exploration, but his eye widened a bit when her lips joined in. 

Ryona leaned in, her mouth so warm and soft as she took the time to kiss each and every scar that she could reach. A shaky exhale left him, watching raptly as she continued on her path. Her hair was like silk as it brushed over his bare skin with her movements and Xander couldn’t resist burying his fingers in the pale strands.

“Ry…” he murmured, his breath catching when her lips came to his face, tracing a wayward path around his eye patch. Of all the wounds, all the scars, his eye was the one he was actually self-conscious about and Ryona knew it. Her silent devotion worked wonders toward easing that self-consciousness. He knew that no matter what he looked like, how many scars he had, Ryona would never care. She loved him for him. Not for what he looked like.

That knowledge and the reaffirmation of it had him guiding her mouth down from his eye to his lips, a silent expression of thanks from Xander for that devotion she carried for him. His kiss was firm, his arms pulling her in as he sat up to hold her against him. Ryona fit against him so perfectly. Like she’d been made just for him. Strong hands slid along her back, keeping her close. He wasn’t willing to let go. Not yet. Probably not ever if he was being completely honest with himself.

When her lips parted for him, the invitation was just too enticing to pass up. He accepted eagerly and gladly, his tongue slipping past those parted lips to play with hers. The way she moaned softly for him made him shudder. He wanted to hear more. So much more.

Hands framed his face and Ryona’s eagerness matched his own, their tongues playing together in a way that just made Xander hungrier for his lover. He could die happy so long as Ryona just kept kissing him like that. She never failed to make him need her so desperately. Like she was air that he would suffocate without.

Desperation came into play, Xander clutching at her like he was afraid Ryona would disappear the second that he dared to let go. He never could resist the feel of her hair against his skin so his hand once again found itself buried in the pale silk of it. Reluctantly, however, he had to break the kiss in order to get a proper breath in, like he was resurfacing after being under water.

Ryona was flushed, her skin glowing brighter and the pupils of her eyes dilated so that the gold of her irises were merely a thin ring. One moment, he was looking at her, thinking just how gorgeous she was, and then the next, he was flat on his back again, a hand pressed to his chest to keep him there. His eye widened at the sudden change of position, the surprise increasing tenfold when Ryona moved to straddle his lap.

Her lips found his once more after she leaned over him, hands resting on either side of his head. He groaned as his hands came up to find her once again, sliding over her back while he granted her entry to him by parting his lips. The skirt she wore was hiked up along her thighs thanks to her new position atop him and one of his hands stayed at her back while the other met the warm flesh of her thigh, sliding beneath that fabric.

Though Xander was shirtless in order for Ryona to tend to his injuries, he still had his pants on, much to his dismay. The way she kissed him sent fire coursing through his veins and Xander felt his body responding eagerly to her attentions. His arousal was evident, trapped beneath the restricting fabric of his pants, but was unmistakable from her vantage point, pressed against him as she was. When her hand found him there, the hard length of him aching, Xander groaned her name.

“Ry…” he moaned as her hand lazily rubbed him through his pants, deft fingers making him whine even though she wasn’t touching him directly thanks to his clothing. It made him want so much more and, as if she could read his thoughts, Ryona unfastened his pants and pulled them down his hips enough to give him the relief of freeing his cock. The cool air in the room hitting such heated, sensitive flesh had him suddenly, even more so when the warmth of her hand curled around him.

His breathing was shaky, unsteady as Ryona began to stroke him, her position astride his hips keeping him firmly in place even though he wanted nothing more than to rut into her hand. He bit his bottom lip, feeling her thumb brush over the weeping head of him to spread the fluid along his skin that had beaded at the tip.

Xander wasn’t sure how she’d removed her top one handed, let alone any other garments, but when her free hand took his and brought it to her breast, Xander wasn’t complaining in the slightest. He kneaded gently, feeling the erect nipple pressing into his palm. His free hand pressed against Ryona’s back, silently requesting for her to bend slightly and bring her upper body closer to him.

When she granted that request, it put her breasts tantalizingly close to his face. His hands came up to grasp them both, caressing and teasing, the fingers of one hand playing with a nipple while his lips wrapped around the other. Her moans were what drove him to continue, using teeth and tongue to coax more of them out of her.

Ryona’s hand letting go of him made him made him want to beg her not to stop, but when he realized her intent, he knew he’d never dream of protesting. She let go of him only so she could maneuver herself and make removing the rest of her clothing easier. That pale expanse of blue flesh made his mouth water. Xander wanted so many things, the most prominent want being to kiss along that soft skin just as she had to his scars. He wasn’t a religious man, but knew he’d gladly worship her in whatever way she desired with his body.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he managed to say, noting the way he sounded absolutely wrecked already. No one could do that to him but her. No one could make him want as desperately as she could.

“Don’t worry,” she assured him, positioning herself above him and slowly lowering her body down to take him inside.

The wet heat of her enveloping his aching length was enough to make his eye roll back in his head and his back arch as she lowered herself down onto him slowly. He felt every inch of himself becoming buried inside of her and knew that if he died right then and there, he’d die a happy man. Being with Ryona like this was his own personal heaven and Xander gladly lost himself in the goddess above him.

Once she was settled on his lap completely with his cock inside of her, she took a moment simply to savor the feeling. She always did when they joined together as one. Xander loved it just as much as Ryona did, but when she began to move, he was lost.

She rode him slowly at first, her body adjusting to the sensation of being filled by him. Xander’s hands came to rest on her hips, watching as Ryona bit her bottom lip and trailed her hands over her own body. She touched herself as she moved her hips, caressing her skin, squeezing her breasts. Her head fell back with a low moan as her fingers toyed with her nipples and she picked up the pace.

Xander let her set the tone and have full control, giving himself to her completely. Ryona did not disappoint as she moved faster, her breathing becoming ragged as the pleasure built within her. He wanted to thrust into her so badly. The effort not to was monumental, but he endured, knowing she would not disappoint. She never did.

With that quickened pace, she braced herself with her hands on his shoulders, breasts swaying with her movements. Her moans and cries filled the infirmary, mixing with Xander’s own as his hands tightened their grip on her hips. This was a dance between them, timeless and consuming. The way that she moved was intoxicating, the sounds she made glorious, and Xander knew that he certainly wasn’t going to last long. It was impossible to hold back as the beauty above him took him to such dizzying heights of pleasure.

Xander felt his climax quickly approaching, the heat of it pooling inside of him, but he knew he wanted to see her finish with him. One hand left her hip at last, shifting closer to her center. He knew he had the right spot when she cried out above him, his deft fingers rubbing and stroking her clit to bring her to completion. He felt it when she came at last, muscles spasming around his cock, milking his own release from him. His hips bucked upward as he filled her with his spend, a loud groan leaving him as he clutched her hips once more, keeping her pressed against his so he could bury his seed inside of Ryona’s body completely.

Coming down from such pleasure took several minutes where they laid there holding onto each other, Ryona settled above him and using him for a pillow as his arms wound around her. They’d need to clean up, for certain, but not just yet. Xander wanted to hold her just a bit longer.

“I love you,” he whispered, hands caressing over the smooth skin of her back. He felt her smiling lips kiss his cheek.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, the words rewarded with a smile of his own.

And in that moment, Xander knew that he was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
